Sakura the singer
by XxMikan-SakuraxX
Summary: Itasaku........I'm not good with summaries. A romance tale about 2 totally different people.lemons on future chapters


I made this story out of boredom. Itasaku fanfiction!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters! Okay on with the story!!!!

Chapter 1

The first meeting

Sakura was a highschool fresh man. It was there second semester and Sakura was already labeled as the class nerd. Her only friends were Hinata and Kiba. Hinata would always tell Sakura that Kiba had a cruch on her, but the Sakura would just ignore her. Cause she had someone else in mind...Itachi. She knew it was impossible for Sasuke to fall in love with her. Temari and Sasuke were going out and Itachi and Ino were going out. 'Go figure that ino bitch can get a boyfriend and I can't. UGH!!!! ' Sakura thought. Thoses for kids were the most popular kids in the school. They had there own band, Ino and temari were the singers and they were awful!!. Sakura on the other hand had an amazing voice. Then the school bell rang for lunch time.

"Tonight there will be a talent show, anyone who wants to enter please sign in!" announced the class president.

"Hinata do you think I should sing at the talent show later" Sakura asked.

"Of course you should you have an amazing voice. I know I've heard you sing go for it" Hinata said.

"Hinata's right. I hear you sing all the time you voice is beautiful" Kiba complimented.

"Well okay i'll sigh up it sounds fun" she giggled

She wasn't the only on who sighed up. Ino's band signed up to sing in the talent show to. Sakrua giggled to herself ,she knew how badly Ino and Temari sang. She didn't care all she knew was that she was gonna have fun tonight!!! When she got home she ran straight to her room to get ready. You would think she would wear nerdy clothes, if you thought that then your wrong. She worea mini jean skirt with net stockings and knee high converse, with a black strapless shirt on top of a pink tank top on top or a fish net top. She put some permanent blue and purple highlights in her hair. She also had a black studed belt on with a black colar with a pink heart in the middle. She then put for hair in to hight pigtails. Now she worked on her make-up. She put on a whole lot of eyeliner (wow ths outfit is so not like sakura x lol). She put on some grey eyeshadow and some red lipstick with a little glitter on top. 'I look hot!!!' she thought. 'Oh almost forgot!!!' she grabed herpink striped glove sleeve thingy and her black guitar and amplifier.

"Bye mom i'm leaving for the talent contest" she said as she ran to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school.

"Where is she Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know shes late." Kiba said.

Suddenly someone tapped on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba turned around and looked at the sexy girl in front of him.

"Uh...M..Ma...May I help you?" He studdered.

"What do you mean it's me Sakura? Baka!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Ohh sorry i knew that well after Ino's band your next" Kiba informed Sakura.

When Ino's band was up she introduced herself. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm gonna sing ''Hit me baby one more time" by Britney spears. She started singing off key. Sakura winced in pain.

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time 

When they finished everyone was clapping. Well Sakura knew they clapped because they were popular. It was Sakruas turn to shine she was a bit shy but she loved to sing. She walked on the stage anf all the boys stared at how hot she looked. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm gonna sing "the tide is high" by Atomis Kittien" She winked and she started to sing. And to everyones surprise she sand beautifly.

Never give up  
Yeeaaah  
Never give up

The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

Its not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But its the way you do  
The things you do to me  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one  
My number one  
Number one

Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one

Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure

Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one

Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure

The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one

Sasuke and Itachi's mouthes dropped and everyone clapped loudly.

"She's awesome!!!" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

"She was awful I couldn't even listen" Ino protested.

"Yeah she sang off key" Temari added.

"Are you sure that wasn't you guys?" Sasuke asked.

"We quit" Temari and Ino yelled.

"Good" Itachi whispered.

Sakura went back stage and hugged her friends. "ohhmyygoooshh you did so good Sakura!" Hinata screamed.

"Shes right you know?" a mysterious voice said.

Then a pair of strong arms grabed her from behind...

hahahah i'm so evil cliff hanger!!!!!

tbc review please!!!!!!!!


End file.
